monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5 - My Next Battle: Shinzo is breaking!?
CHAPTER 5 My Next Battle: Shinzo is breaking!? I was resting again in my room at the tournament bunkers. This time, Draknir was my mentor before my 2 nd semi-final fight. “Remember what Tsurara said, ‘You need to do more training because the matches are gonna get tougher’”, Draknir reminds me. “I know, but can’t I get any rest?”, I complain. “Well you can, but you’re not quite on your full potential yet”, Draknir says. I reply “You can sense something in me?”. “Even though you’re the son of Lord Magnus, you really need to train more. Do you know how your father was able to beat all the monsters attacking your own village? I’m sure you do, but it took all of his training to fight the source of the virus which ended in a double death. Or so everyone thought. Because when we, the Council, went out to look for the supply cargo, the monsters with the virus returned. We decided to take out those monsters and keep it a secret between ourselves, since we’re the protectors. The Council is busy patrolling the outside so that no monsters will interrupt the tournament. Ok, time for your training!”, Draknir says. “Ok.”, I reply. “Let’s see… If your speed can match mine.”, Draknir taunts. “Let’s go!”, I say as I start running towards Draknir. “Don’t fail me, Stolz.”, Draknir says. As soon as I slash onto Draknir, he disappears. “What?”, I shout. As soon as I land, Draknir beats me onto the ground. “Guah!”, I say as I feel the pain from his Wind Slasher Stolz. “Hmm… Let’s do this! Hundred Cutters!”, Draknir shouts as he slashes at me repeatedly. I’m quick enough to grab Shinzo and use it as a guard. “Damn it! My guard is good, but I’m getting knocked back.”, I say as I start going to the wall. “Fang Blast!”, I say as Draknir goes for the last cut, but gets hit directly by a giant black film in the shape of a fang from the top going down. “You’re good. You’re the second one to stop my attack.”, Draknir says to compliment my effort. “Second? Who’s the first?”, I ask. “It was Tsurara who stopped my attack before.”, Draknir replies. “You’re slowly rising to Tsurara’s level, but if you faced her now, you’d pretty much be in a lot of pain.”, Draknir says. “I think I’m ready for the next battle.”, I say. I start heading to the battlefield again, and my opponent is someone new again. “Hey, my name’s Spinner. I guess you could say I’m the guy who trained diligently after watching what Draknir and Rhimstol trained. Let’s see if you can beat me!”, Spinner says. “My name’s Sol… The son of Magnus.”, I say with a proper introduction. “I don’t care if you call yourself anyone’s son. All that matters is if I beat you, or you beat me.”, Spinner says. “Fine… Bring it on!”, I shout. The horn sounds. Spinner starts running, but then something feels different. Draknir’s supposed to be faster than how Spinner is running, but how is it possible for Spinner to be behind me in just a few seconds!? “Hah! Looks like you’re slow!”, Spinner says as he hits me with his dual blades. After that, I kept getting hit because Spinner kept hitting me from all sides. When I finally grabbed Shinzo, Spinner then dealt a direct blow on Shinzo and Shinzo broke into two. “Wh… What…?”, I say as I am shocked by the situation. Shinzo… was broken… In a rage, I start running towards Spinner, until I remember something I forged before I forged Shinzo. “In my work, are my hands. These are the first weapons that God crafted for me. These weapons can create and destroy.”, I think. “I see… Shinzo, I will reassemble you after this fight.”, I say to myself. “How are you gonna fight? Hahahahaha! You don’t have anymore weapons!”, Spinner says. I then take out a pair of leather gloves with iron plating. “Let’s see how fast you really are, Sol… You’ve been training with Shinzo, that you forgot that Shinzo is just a secondary weapon that’s a primary man-made weapon. Let’s see what you yourself can do.”, I say to myself. Category:Fan Fiction